


Checkered Past

by howdydoodly



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Angst, Bullying, M/M, Maybe self harm, Might follow the manga/anime a little bit but not too much, Past catching up to our mc, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 23:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdydoodly/pseuds/howdydoodly
Summary: With one mother a world renowned surgeon and his other mother owning a law firm, you'd think Shihi Morioka share at least *one* of their interests, but he doesn't. His style is more hands on - as in woodworking and carving, with music on the side. Straying far away from the two occupations, it's obvious his mothers are conflicted. After all, who will run the law firm after them? Sure, there's his brother, Willis, but he has yet to show interest in anything work related at his age.Moving to Japan after an incident, Morioka was able to get in to the prestigious school of Ouran High. With this fresh start in mind, he wants to put his past in America behind him. Though, it'll be hard to make a new man out of himself when he encounters the host club and peaks their interest.





	Checkered Past

**Author's Note:**

> I dont really know if I want to continue this but if its something that interests anyone and thats voices, i'll continue it

A soft pitter-patter of tennis shoes hitting tile flooring filled the nearly empty hallway. Light was flooding in from the ceiling high windows, casting a shadow to the young man's side that stretched up the wall. He shifted his unbuttoned light blue blazer with one hand, while holding his phone with the other.

"Music room three, music room three...."

His friend had recommended he go to that room after school while the clubs were going on. He had been stressed because of his long distance relationship with his partner in England, and had recently been complaining about how he wanted extra attention because of it. None of his friends knew how to help with that, though. How could they give him the attention he wanted when they weren't the person he wanted it from?

But, the anxiety from having to stay after school hours for a club he didn't know a single thing of made him feel worse. How would this mysterious club even work? Was it just going to be some half-assed attempt at family friendly bonding with people he didn't know? Was it going to be some type of distraction coping method, like playing instruments (since the club _is _in a vacant music room)?

With his luck, it'd be something that his friend liked and it'd send his anxiety through the roof. Remi _was_ never that good at trying to make his friends feel better, but Morioka appreciated the effort, which was why he was here.

He stopped walking once he saw a sign - labeled "Music Room 3" - hanging next to some double doors. A rush of uncertainty filled him again, but he tried to shake it off. Why be nervous? His friend was trying to help him. Remi wouldn't purposely try to plan anything bad. He would just have to trust in his opinions and hope for the best. With a shaky breath, he wrapped his fingers around the door handle and turned it.

"Remi, I swear, if this is like the last time you tried to make me feel better, I'm walking out this room right..."

The smell of sweets and tea hit him like a wave, with a flurry of rose petals that circled their way around him. The room looked simple but elegant, with the walls covered with marble-inlay panels, and the pink and white ceiling adorned with bas-relief scrollwork. There were red upholstered chairs and couches, accompanied by wooden tables with vases full of red roses.

"...now."

Surprisingly, the group of men in the entrance was the _last _thing he noticed.

"Welcome la- hm?" The blond in the middle of the group stared at him questioningly from his chair. Morioka knew this kid; Suoh Tamaki. They were in the same classroom together and were sometimes paired during group projects, though, that was the only time they've ever talked to each other.

Tamaki seemed to remember the same thing. He stood from his chair and walked over to him, "My, my, Morioka! I didn't know you were gay, or this open about it! With all those group projects we worked on together, I thought you'd be able to tell me something like this!"

"Uh, boss?" One of the red headed twins, Kaoru, spoke up, leaning on his brother, "Who is this guy?"

A taller man with glasses spoke up while he flipped through his binder, "Shihi Morioka, age sixteen, and in the same class as Tamaki."

Morioka struggled to find a way to explain himself. This was going too fast. He had _not _come out to anyone in this school but his friends, and even being _perceived_ as gay made him worry. Who knew how the students were going to react? It wasn't like he was in a hurry to find out.

He straightened his blazer and attempted to speak, "You guys got it all wr-"

"So!" Tamaki interrupted, slinging his arm over the poor man's shoulders, "What's your type?"

"My-My _what?" _Morioka stuttered, his face reddening.

"Your type, of course!" He stated, and gestured to a different person each time he named one, "We have Kyoya, the cool type, Takashi, or Mori, strong silent type, Honey, the Lolita type, Haruhi, the natural type, or the twins Hikaru and Kaoru, the 'little devils' type."

He shook his head and attempted to back away, "No, no, I..."

Tamaki took hold of his hand and pulled him back, wrapping one hand around his waist and bringing him closer, "Or...would you prefer me?"

It felt like his whole face was on fire, and he knew everyone could see it. He couldn't tell if he was more embarrassed or just down right humiliated. Why in the world would Remi send him here? Did he want to make him feel _worse? _Was this just an elaborate plan to force him to come out to the entire school?

Anger bubbled in his chest, and it helped him get the courage to shove Tamaki off of him. Sadly, the courage and anger immediately diminished when he watched the blond fall to the floor, and take a smaller, brown haired boy with him.

"I...I..." He couldn't think of what to say. What _could _he say? 'Sorry for pushing you, I feel embarrassed because I'm gay and you're making me uncomfortable with all this flirting?' That would just make it worse.

The twins rushed to their friend's aid while the others stood in shocked silence, looking from him to their peers on the floor. Kyoya stepped forward when the twins were done helping the others up, making Morioka step back.

"I-I...I'm sorry!" He blurted before swinging the doors open and dashing down the hallway.

"What was that?" Kaoru glared at the place their visitor just was and put a hand on his hip.

"He was a real spaz," Hikaru added, brushing imaginary dust from his blazer.

"Well, you guys _did _embarrass him," Haruhi grumbled, pushing Tamaki away from her, "You shouldn't have pushed him like that. He obviously wasn't comfortable."

Tamaki threw his hands to his head dramatically, "Poor Morioka! He obviously isn't comfortable with himself! We just _have _to help him!"

Hikaru scoffed, "It looked like he didn't want you anywhere _near _him."

"Shouldn't we just leave him alone?" Kaoru finished.

"Nonsense!" Tamaki declared, "He most likely came here to become more comfortable with his identity. He wasn't prepared for us! We'll bring him back tomorrow and ease him into it!"

Haruhi sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, _Whoever this poor guy is, he's _not _going to like this._


End file.
